V9.23 (Teamfight Tactics)
, 2019 |Related = TFT 9.23 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.22 (Teamfight Tactics) |Next = V9.24 (Teamfight Tactics) }} :For the main game patch, see V9.23. Teamfight Tactics V9.23 Cosmetic ;Arena Skins * Cloud and Ocean arenas are now available. Client ;Ranked * Ranked reset, everyone will be reset back to Iron. * No longer loses LP for the first 5 games. * No longer loses LP for placing 4th or better. Game ;General * General improvements to melee unit pathing. * All PvE small monsters are now properly considered 1-star. * All summons are now properly considered 0-star. * Dragon / Elder Dragon / Rift Herald are now properly considered 3-star. * Fixed a few height bugs on Freljord Arenas. Items and champions should no longer get buried in the terrain. Champions ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Can no longer gain mana if she summons two Tibbers ( ), then one of them dies. ; * Base attack speed increased to from . * Fixed her three-star attack speed scaling to be the intended 250% value. * Fixed an issue where she could not proc while her ability was active. ; * No longer summons soldiers adjacent to untargetable units like plants. ; * Ability damage changed to from . * Ability bounces increased to from . ; * Orbs can no longer hit multiple targets each. ; * Will not cast his ability when there's nothing in range that it could hit. ; * Ability damage increased to from . * Maximum mana reduced to 30 from 40. * Ability cast time reduced to seconds from . ; * Ability shield reduced to from . ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability adjusted to miss far less often. ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Base health increased to 850 from 800. ; * Shadow Spawn health reduced to 250 from 300. * Shadow Spawn attack speed now matches attack speed ratio. ; * Ability heal reduced to from . ; * Ability damage per second changed to from . * Ability bonus health changed to from . ; * Ability stun duration increased to seconds from . * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Maximum mana increased to 90 from 75. * Fixed a bug where he was looking like he was 'd, even though he was still attacking. ; * Will not cast her ability when there's nothing in range that it could hit. ; * Ability damage changed to from . ; * Ability now properly deals magic damage. ; * Base health reduced to 950 from 1050. * Ability damage reduced to from . * Fixed a bug where he was looking like he was 'd, even though he was still attacking. * Champions can now properly take damage from multiple poison trails created by different copies of Singed. ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Maximum mana reduced to 65 from 75. * Base armor increased to 35 from 30. ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Maximum mana reduced to 80 from 85. * Ability stun duration increased to 2 seconds from . ; * Base health increased to 900 from 850. ; * Ability shield increased to from . ; * Ability health ratio changed to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ; * Clarified the tooltip that it instantly kills lower star targets. * Ability now executes non-champions if their star level is below his. ; * Ability damage reduced to from . * Fixed healing text to show the proper amount. ; * Ability damage increased to from . * Ability now also restores him to full mana if a non-execute cast kills the target. ; * Ability hits changed to from . ; * Minion health reduced to from . * Minion attack speed reduced to from . ; * Clones now properly attribute damage to Zed in the damage tracker. ; * Flamespitter duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. * Plants attack speed and duration now match their intended amount. * Plants no longer occasionally hop into your bench. Traits ; * Ranged Berserkers (via or ) now properly deal damage emanating in a cone from their target instead of themselves. ; * No longer benefits from ability power, and no longer feeds into . ; * Chance to stun reduced to from . ; * The total heal amount is now based on the dying champion's health rather than those receiving the heal. ; * Mana restored increased to from . ; * Increased damage reduced to from . ; * Increased armor increased to from . ; * Invisible Woodland units no longer erroneously add to Trait bonuses. Items ; * Now also reduces magic damage received from non-ability effects (items, traits, etc...). ; * Attack speed slow reduced to 25% from 35%. ; * Can no longer be healed during the resurrecting state. ; * Attack speed slow reduced to 25% from 35%. * Fixed attack speed slow occasionally persisting across rounds. ; * Now properly works on , , , , and Tidal Wave empowered attacks. ; * Damage reduced to 90 from 100. ; * Spatula items now correctly no longer double the non-spatula component's stats. ; * Now correctly grants magic resist. References Category:Preseason 2020 patch Category:Patch notes